


夏日祭

by phospho2019



Category: Kamen Rider Hibiki, 假面骑士响鬼
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phospho2019/pseuds/phospho2019
Summary: 响鬼带明日梦一起在夏日祭打太鼓后明日梦对响先生表白了。响鬼吓得连夜逃回鬼冢训练。是小起的脑洞！♬(ノ゜∇゜)ノ♩
Relationships: Adachi Asumu/Hidaka Hitoshi | Hibiki





	夏日祭

“少年进步很快呢。”  
“不不，是响先生教得好。”明日梦抹了一把汗本能地开始商业互吹，但响先生的夸奖一如既往地还是让他有些飘飘然，脑内甚至脑补出这句话可能出现的任何场合。  
“少年，做得很棒。”响先生在身下抚摸他的脸颊鼓励性地说。  
“少年进步很快嘛！”响先生答应了他一起晨跑的请求、在终点这么说。  
“少年看上去不像新手啊”在房间里阴暗的灯光下，响先生调皮地说。  
突然搭到肩上的手打断了他的遐想，响鬼凑过来，看向他的眼神已经有了些好奇。“没在听我讲话诶，是今天太累了吗？”看到少年摇头后又从盘式神那里接过一杯水递过来，“所以，少年愿意吗？”  
明日梦一口水呛住差点把肺咳出来，在响鬼的帮助下总算狼狈地止住了咳嗽，顺便也掩盖了脸红。“是什么…？”  
“夏日祭的太鼓啊！”响鬼下意识皱眉又撅起嘴，每次看见响鬼这样明日梦都会心脏挺跳一拍，无意间撒娇的响先生实在是太可爱了，身上不像大人的特质太让他喜欢了。“少年愿意和我一起去吗？”  
“什么，这种事，和响先生一起…我还没有…”明日梦躲闪着目光。响先生在锻炼之后渗出的汗水让衣服紧贴在胸前，箍出了胸前的形状，明日梦感觉自己移开目光有些太晚了，但万幸响先生好像没注意到他的眼神。  
“我觉得，少年已经准备好了！”响鬼突然双手搭在他的肩膀上，吓得少年一个激灵。“今天带你一起来这里练鼓就是为了确认这件事，依我看你已经足够应付夏日祭了。”“但是…”“没有人会完全准备好的啦，我自己当然也会紧张，但正是在准备不完全的状态下少年才能发挥出自己全部的潜力对不对？”响鬼说着又凑近一些，直视明日梦的眼睛想要确认什么。在响鬼身上特有的气息中，明日梦感觉自己快要溺毙在响先生越来越近的眼睛里。然而就在这时响鬼突然放开他，走下台阶去拿毛巾了。  
“啊，反正明晚才开始，少年再好好考虑一下吧，我也不应该着急的…”  
“我，我要和响先生一起去！”  
“诶？真的吗真的吗？”本来正要从飞来的盘式神手里接过毛巾的响鬼突然转身朝他奔来，那兴奋劲儿根本不亚于一条一周没出门的大型犬，留下被无视的盘式神叼着毛巾在他身后生气地上下翻飞。  
“真的吗？少年真是太棒了！不会反悔的吧！太好了太好了，那我们明天下午在立花店见哦！”

外面的人声已经喧嚣起来了，和明日梦愈发空白的大脑成反比。妈妈和小瞳大概已经到了吧…？在兴奋地讨论我呢，小晶和立花店的大家都在啊…明日梦突然缩了缩，感觉天花板突然很高很高，响先生作为生日礼物送给自己的鼓棒握在汗津津的手里有些打滑。像是看出了少年紧张的样子，坐在他身边的响鬼微笑着拍拍他的肩膀，而这突如其来的身体接触让明日梦的身体更加僵硬。  
“又不是比赛，再说少年经历过比这更艰难的不是吗？少年在目击魔化魍之后还能考上城南哦？”  
明日梦承认自己动机不纯，他答应在夏日祭打太鼓是为了能找到时间单独和响先生在一起，然后…  
但是但是，在那之前如果出错的话会被响先生讨厌吗？明日梦想起响鬼皱眉的不赞成样子，大脑一片空白。就在这时，最后一摸余晖沉进地平线，标志夏日祭的钟声敲响了。  
“啊啊，要上了哦，少年！”响“嚯”蹦起来，转身向他伸出一只手。接下来明日梦好像丧失了记忆，感觉自己是被响先生背影引导的亡魂。

即使被响先生引导着很有安全感，但还是在众目睽睽之下绊了一跤。最糟糕的是直起身来的时候看见小瞳了…明日梦大脑一片空白。  
诶？小瞳在打手势，是说加油吗…  
感受到肩膀上熟悉的力度，明日梦回过头。“最糟糕的事情都已经发生了，少年也没什么好怕的吧。”响先生笑笑，拉着明日梦来到他们一起练习过无数次的大鼓面前。  
“只当是有人观摩的日常练习就好，嗯？”  
“…是！”  
在太鼓两侧分别站定，明日梦看不到响鬼的存在，但哪怕闭塞五感明日梦也能感知到响先生的气息。那是在人群之中如此不同、在黑夜降临之时也能感应到的灯塔般的存在。此刻站在这里，闭上眼睛放空大脑，像往常一样让自己的气息融入高台上这方空间里，那种一直吸引他的手感被他召唤出来，明日梦记起自己正是为了这种人鼓合一、游刃有余的手感才喜欢打鼓的。此时此刻，和喜欢的人一起站在最熟悉最向往最擅长的太鼓面前，明日梦有生以来第一次感到这世界上有自己的归宿。  
令声起。明日梦在鼓棒和响先生一起落下的一刹那决定了自己当鬼的意向。这是他的使命、他的归宿、他接触响先生的途径。  
接下来的事他不记得了，就像最美好的梦在醒来被忘却一样。他只记得自己随着响先生的节奏一起律动，鼓棒成了他手臂的延伸、鼓面是他震颤的声带，这是舞蹈是歌唱也是演奏，天衣无缝的配合堪称酣畅淋漓的交媾。庖丁解牛，明日梦在意识倏尔远去又擦过脑内的一刹那想到，这种合着节奏诠释解构万物的快感。  
这一切都是响先生教给他的。

“少年真是太棒了！”“我没想到会这么棒！”“少年真的是很有潜力诶不当艺术生真是可惜了！”在去更衣室的路上响鬼一直在他前面滔滔不绝叽叽喳喳，仿佛刚才崭露头角的人是他自己。而响先生越是喋喋不休明日梦隐没在黑暗的脸就越空洞。即使在这种时刻说出来，也真的会被同意吗？这像不像是道德绑架？  
“少年？为什么一直不说话？因为太高兴傻掉了吗？”响鬼在回头看到明日梦停下来的时候终于意识到不对劲，立刻关切地跑回来单膝跪地和他目光勉强持平。“怎么了怎么了，哪里不舒服吗？”  
明日梦吞了一口唾沫，感觉核武器的按钮在自己手上。而他按了下去。  
“响先生。”“嗯我在听。”“响先生我有个请求。”“嗯嗯嗯你说你说我能帮的都帮不能帮的也帮这么棒的少年应该被奖励！”响鬼对着身边的墙使劲点头。  
“哪怕很过分也没关系？”“嗯！”  
“哪怕响先生会生气也没关系？”“嗯嗯嗯！”  
“响先生能帮的都帮？”“嗯！”  
“哪怕让响先生做我的恋人也没问题的吧。”“嗯没问题！嗯？”  
“做我的…”说出口之后就再没重复的勇气了，明日梦低下头，感觉楼道有些摇晃。  
“是在，开玩笑吗？”响鬼的语气少有的严肃，明日梦无端想到从未谋面的父亲。假如自己刚考上城南就告诉父亲要退学，相必父亲也是一样的语气吧。明日梦使劲摇摇头，感觉自己快要哭出来。会失去响先生吗？自己再次没有父亲了。  
“是少年第一次告白吗？很有勇气呢，我喜欢。”响鬼依旧和他目光齐平，尽管在明日梦看来他的小腿应该已经酸痛了。“少年想必是好好考虑过才这么说的吧，那么到底喜欢我什么呢？”  
像父亲又像朋友，是灯塔。明日梦张了张口却没说出声，太浅薄了，语言太苍白无力不能诠释响先生对他的意义。“刚才的太鼓…”他无力地说起，几乎要放弃了。“一切。”他狗尾续貂地补上。  
“一切吗…我能理解。不是我自夸，看来是我太过耀眼了吧哈哈哈…”响鬼夸张地笑起来，明日梦也跟着他笑笑。“要我说，你现在就像那只坐在井底的青蛙一样，以为井口的天空就是一切了。而我就是那井口的天空啊。”  
不是的，不是这样的。明日梦在心里摇头。  
“世界上比我优秀的人还有很多，高中里面能找到很多吧？不要拴死在我这里，去找比我更耀眼的存在吧。你看我连高中都没毕业啊哈哈哈哈…”  
“好了！今天就到这里，接下来我要去鬼冢锻炼一段时间正好给你放假。有什么想要的打电话告诉我，我回来给你带你喜欢的东西哦？”响站起身主动结束话题，明显像是急于逃离什么向着反方向走去。  
明日梦在原地站了很久，只知道响鬼说的不是真心话。

当晚跟妈妈说自己很累想早睡之后就把自己反锁在房间里，然后失眠到深夜。明日梦不知道自己在响鬼的底线上跳到了哪一步，也不知道他们的关系能否回到从前。响先生会怎么看待自己？觉得自己变态吗？肯定会的啦…明日梦把头埋进膝盖开始骂自己。他觉得委屈，因为响先生明明可以办到的…但一想到这里他立刻摇摇头：怎么可以要求响先生喜欢不喜欢的人啦…自己怎么可能会被响先生喜欢呢，还是个高中生小屁孩而已，除了打鼓之外什么也不会。  
总之，改天找个机会道歉吧…明日梦蒙上被子开始数羊。

“？！一个月…才能回来吗？”  
“我这边也是很奇怪啊…”立花老爹抖抖手里的报纸皱起眉头。“之前还说放不下这边的事总找借口不去训练的，结果那边的事积攒了一堆…但是昨晚却连夜收拾行李到巴川去了，大概是知道不能再拖了吧。明日梦也想一起去吗？”老人突然双手撑在桌子上，直勾勾地盯着他，眼神像是X光。  
“不不，我的话去那边也帮不上什么忙…”明日梦连连后退。  
“少年其实也想去那边看看的吧，不是一直很好奇鬼的修行吗？之前问过我好多次来着，这次正好让响带你一起。”立花老爹绕过桌子追过来，明日梦退一步他就前进一步。  
“老实说我还没考虑好…关于鬼的事。”明日梦躲闪着目光，撒谎让他心虚。  
“那正好趁这个机会坚定一下信念嘛。可以给你带薪休假哦？少年不想趁暑假多赚零花钱吗？”老爹的眼神有些狡黠。  
这个感觉…像是有次看到表姐被亲戚催婚，明日梦被逼到走投无路时脑内无端联想。对鬼来说没有收徒是不是就像未婚大叔一样罕见啊…  
“总是逃避不太好吧安达同学，你觉得响喜欢看到这样犹豫不决的你吗？”立花老爹突然抱起胳膊严肃起来。  
“我要去！”听到响的名字，明日梦在反应过来之前自己就已经答应了。难道立花大叔已经知道响鬼是他的软肋了吗…？  
“太好了！”像是料到他会这么回答，立花老爹高兴地进屋收拾东西。“什么时候准备好了我让威吹送你过去！他正好顺路要给响送鼓。”“不用不用…”

最后当然还是明日梦自己坐车前往鬼冢，就像上次一样。反正离家也不远，再说他不想让响先生知道自己动身的确切时间。  
明明为了躲自己跑到深山老林里怎么指望他能光明正大地见自己嘛！  
…虽说立花大叔可能会通知响先生吧。“给你准备了特别的礼物！不要太吃惊哦！”明日梦脑补了日菜佳姐姐在电话里的兴奋声音。别吧。不要再增加见不到响先生的几率了，明日梦背着行李下车时阴郁地想，从口袋掏出地图。  
至少这次知道怎么走，托响先生的福还是有进步的嘛。想到这里他的表情重新开朗起来。

“怎么办嘛斩哥———”  
“我在想。”  
“怎么办嘛———”  
“安静。”  
“斩哥你出门帮我挡一下好不好求你啦————”响鬼从桌子对面蹿到斩鬼身边晃着他的胳膊，小心避开有旧伤的部位，一边晃一边喋喋不休，“好突然啊怎么今天突然追过来我还什么不知道大清早的这是要怎样————”  
斩鬼捂住响鬼的嘴，后者发出一连串意义不明的呜呜嘤嘤之后抱膝垂头。斩鬼瞟了他一眼，嫌弃地把手上响鬼的口水在响鬼的短袖上擦擦，然后在听到熟悉的盘式神的声音后起身。  
“哦，他来了吗。”斩鬼让黄金狼跳上手心，用手指蹭蹭，在获得肯定的答复后，把式神还原成碟形挂在腰间。

（TBC）


End file.
